


A Pirate Reunion

by actualtrashcan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Beginning, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Rachel Amber (mentioned) - Freeform, Reunion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: After Chloe saves Max from Nathan Prescott's fit of rage in the parking lot, long hidden feelings come to light in Chloe's room.





	A Pirate Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm finally back after two years.. long story! I played Life is Strange a long time ago, but I never got around to writing a fanfiction about it. I'm so happy to finally be able to. <3
> 
> This is set in the scene in Chloe's room after she rescues Max from Nathan in the parking lot. I changed the dialogue a ton to fit the plot, but it has the same general idea and plot until my idea took over. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and I will try to post more now! No promises though, I'm a college student now ;)

The light in Chloe's room had disappeared, just like the light in her eyes. I felt nauseous from how much I felt like it was my fault. 

If you had stayed .. told your parents you couldn’t leave.. 

“Max? Earth to Max.” Chloe's voice cut through my thoughts. I was sitting on the edge of her bed uncomfortably, and she was still laying down, smoking her joint. “What’s on your mind?” 

I stared at the drawing on one of her walls. Hole to another dimension.. wish I could escape there right now. “Uh, it’s just. A little odd being back here. I mean I’m glad you saved me from that jackass, but... you know what I mean, right?” I peeked back at Chloe, who held a glazed expression at the ceiling. 

“Yeah. Hella weird,” she said. “Put some music on?” it wasn’t a question. 

I stood up and shuffled through drawers and relived countless memories. 

A glass snow dome I remember shaking up hundreds of times together, just to watch it slowly fall and try and count the flakes. 

Trashy drawings we drew together- us as pirates. 

Finally, I found a box that contained one of Chloe's mixtape. I picked it up and held it in my hands, about to stand up before I noticed a picture of a familiar face.. 

That’s Rachel Amber! I picked it up before even realizing how nosey and rude it was, but Chloe was quick to remind me. 

“Hey!” Her voice was sharp. “Give that to me!” She snatched the picture away from me and glanced at it, her eyes somehow getting even more sad. A small sigh followed. 

“I-I’m sorry, Chloe. I wasn’t trying to be nosey.” 

“Yeah.” Chloe said, placing the picture back in the box and taking a long hit from her joint. I sat back on her bed and looked at her, daring to place a hand on her shoulder. 

I sucked in a breath. “That’s Rachel Amber. Her missing person posters are all over Blackwell. You knew her?” 

Chloe just nodded. 

“What... What happened to her?” I was treading extremely thin ice here. But ever since being back, all I've been able to see around Blackwell is Rachel’s face. 

Chloe slouched and placed her joint in the ash tray. “Nobody knows. Kind of like you. Just disappeared.” 

That stung. It had no right to, since I was the one who left. I could suffer through this small amount of pain considering all the pain Chloe was put through by me. 

“I’m sorry,” was all I could manage. After a long silence of Chloe’s deep, frustrating breathing, I managed to find words in my throat. “But I’m sure she was a great replacement for me. Maybe even better.” 

Chloe looked at me, her blue hair as electric as her stare. “That’s what you think?” She angrily picked up her joint, taking one last hit before throwing it back into the ash tray and flinging it onto her desk. I jumped. “No, Max. She didn’t replace you. She made me forget you. When I stared into her eyes... I forgot yours. When I felt her hair tickle my neck when we hugged, I forgot how yours always smelled like peaches.” Her voice was progressively getting louder. “When she would hold my hand and force me to do crazy things like train jumping, I forgot how fun it was to just lay in bed with you all morning and laugh and smile. Most importantly, I forgot how much I loved you!” Chloe was yelling now. “And it kind of pisses me off,” her voice softened. “That you think she could replace you.” 

My eyes were fixated on her furious yet soft face, my mouth hung open. “As a... a friend, right?” I hated how I stuttered. 

Disappointment covered Chloe’s face. “Sure... If that’ll help you feel better.” She flung herself against her bed, her face buried in her pillow. 

I was in shock. That didn’t sound that a friendship love. My hair smelling like peaches. Remembering my eyes... Lying in bed and laughing... 

Chloe pulled her head up and said, “Why do you think it hurt so bad?” 

“Because you were losing your best friend...” I started. 

“And the person I loved as more than a best friend.” Chloe finished. Her head squished back against the pillow, nothing but the sound of the music coming back to my ears after drowning it out for so long. 

“Do you still love me?” I asked quietly. My voice cracked and my heart thudded in my chest. 

Chloe didn’t move. Her breathing was shallow. She finally rolled onto her side, facing where I was sitting at the edge of her bed. Her cheeks glistened with tears. “What does it matter.” Her voice was defeated. 

“I want to know if I should try and explain the emotions I felt when I saw you today.” 

Her eyes widened only slightly. “Shoot.” 

I began. “Well, first it was like.” I paused, crossing my legs on her bed and turning towards her. “I didn’t recognize you. If it weren't for your face. Thank god you didn’t get plastic surgery.” Chloe’s mouth turned up slightly. “And once I did, I had a desire to hug you. And once I realized that desire, I remembered all the other desires I had that I was never brave enough to express when we were younger. Desires to...” I paused, this time from a lump in my throat. 

If you do this Max, you can’t turn back. Maybe some things should remain hidden. 

But no. I continued. “Desires to kiss you when I would put your pirate make up on, and our faces were inches apart. Desires to hug you while we had sleep overs, just because I appreciated and loved you that much. Desires to try and protect you when everything happened, instead of moving away.” Chloe’s face was paler than usual. “Desires I still have right now.” 

Chloe stared at me, her head still resting on the pillow. “I... Didn't know. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

I shrugged. “I was told I was too young to know what love was. So, I thought it was wrong.” Chloe gently shook her head and patted the bed next to her. I reluctantly leaned back, resting on my side and facing her. There was a good bit of space between us. 

A wave of warmth shot through me as Chloe rested her hand on my hip, tugging it towards her. “Closer,” she mumbled, looking into my eyes. 

I obeyed, shuffling closer. Our faces were inches apart. “I’m sorry if I confused you more.” I whispered. 

“No...” Chloe said, moving even closer. My heart sped up so much I thought it might explode. I never knew my heart could beat this fast. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her head tilted slightly as she lifted it from the pillow. 

Finally, her lips met mine. And my heart suddenly stopped. I stared back at her closed eye lids for what felt like forever, until I nervously closed mine and returned the kiss. Chloe’s hand rested on my waist again, gently squeezing it as she deepened the kiss before pulling away. 

I opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly. My breath was quick and shallow. Chloe looked slightly flustered but otherwise composed. 

“You didn’t. I know what I want,” Chloe whispered. “Do you?” 

As another wave of warmth took over my body, I noticed her hand still resting on my hip. I took a deep breath and willed myself to be composed. With the feeling of Chloe’s hand on my hip, I answered. “Yes.”


End file.
